role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
DARK DONALD
--'Dark Donald'. --Real quote from the Dark Donald urban legend caught from a hidden recorder, before the mass murder of 666 people. Dark Donald 'is a M.U.G.E.N edit of Ronald McDonald. About Dark Donald Dark Donald is supposed to be a very evil, sadistic and dark counterpart to the kid-friendly and happy spirited Ronald McDonald. History The alleged legend of "Dark Donald" was apparently an unused mascot of Ronald McDonald himself. He was heavily rejected because of his poor attempt to recapture the kid friendly Ronald McDonald image. At some point in the early 2000's, there had been several mass murders in McDonald's restaurants. Police investigation stretched far and wide, but to no avail. Adults and children alike were heavily afraid to even surface the corners that lead to these restaurants. Police files had managed to get some curiosity after apparently the rejected actor had several serious and untreated lifelong mental disorders, including psychopathic and extremely homicidal thoughts. This mysterious killer was known as "Dark Donald", but it was more famously known as the "McDonald's killer". The news stretched far and wide, which became a real urban legend. At some point, a literal count of 666 people were murdered in a famous hotel room in Budapest, Europe that was known for affiliation with McDonald's. This reduced a little over a thousand people in the hotel room. The people that had survived reported hearing strange and paranormal and ghost-like sounds, followed by disgusting and grotesque sounds of human flesh being severed and cut apart, along with the drips of eerily quiet blood tracing into several floors. While the urban legend was never found to this day, M.U.G.E.N recreated this famous serial killer as the man who met with the faces of Hell itself and became a demonic presence, known as Dark Donald. ... ...the urban legend isn't real, by the way. He's just a M.U.G.E.N edit of Ronald McDonald. Appearance Dark Donald appears at 6'7 and a dark gray color palette of Ronald McDonald's suit. His skin is also a pale white and his eyes are demonically sharp and slightly narrowed, as well as his eyebrows. His hair is also a dark gray. Personality He is silent but deadly. He wants to ruin and destroy anyone's lives that stands in his way. He speaks in an eloquent but slow and heavily low matter, but his breathing is very loud and is eerily similar to Darth Vader's breathing. Forms |-|Dark Donald= '''Dark Donald *'''Darkness - Dark Donald can use the power of darkness. *'Fear' - Dark Donald can instill unnatural forms of fear in his opponents. *'McDonald's Foods' - Dark Donald can materialize or make foods from McDonald's out of thin air. While they may seem like actual foods, they aren't--they can kill you in one touch. He can send insane amounts of foods at the opponent, make them into weapons like swords or some kind of shape and form to harm them. |-|EXCELLENT FORM= EXCELLENT DARK DONALD *'Invincibility' - Dark Donald is completely invinicible. *'Omnipotent' - Dark Donald is completely unbeatable. *'The Secret Formula of McDonald's...' - The Secret Formula of McDonald's is the hidden secret behind his power. Using a Stand and being allied with Ronald McDonald, Sonichu, Kenshiro, Omega Tiger Woods, Nightmare Broly and Sephiroth, he can eliminate anything in existence with a 100,000% damage ratio. *'Wings of Absolution' - He can fly and has wings that span 100 meters wide, able to absorb everything around him. *'HEAVIEST BREATHING' - His Darth Vader breathing becomes extremely distorted and even louder. *'Final Attack: Earrapes of Compilations' - Excellent Dark Donald can channel all of his power into one attack which is a ridiculously large beam that spans millions of meters wide, and is capable of destroying WZRP's existence. If constantly spammed, it can obliterate the void of nothingness and the concept of the science fields and all of totality. Category:Joke Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran)